Tangled Red Strings
by Keirajoy
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. It's as if the invisible red strings of fate pulled you in and made the connection for every person you meet. And the only thing that tangles it up is 'love'. (AU)


**First String:**

**The Idol and the Redhead**

* * *

Dark Mousy is the popular idol in Azumano Junior High with black hair and purple eyes. Every day, the girls gather to greet him and one after the other, they confess their love for him. But despite their fervent declarations, the idol always turned them down with the excuse that he already has someone he likes. They know it's just an excuse. Dark is the type of guy who doesn't want a serious romantic relationship. He values his freedom to be tied down by anyone- literally and figuratively.

Some girls have accepted the rejection tearfully and became content at admiring him from afar but there are other admirers of his that are very persistent and the one that gets on his nerves the most is a girl named Risa Harada.

Risa is your typical rich, beautiful and spoiled brunette. She's the only one who has the nerve to mess with his usual flirting with other girls on campus. And because Risa is popular as well and girls feel inferior in her presence, she thinks she can just barge into his life whenever she pleases and that pisses him off.

One morning, while Dark was walking near the grand central park, he witnessed the almost confession scene between Risa and a familiar redheaded guy. He could almost laugh at the obvious affection on the guy's earnest face. His blushing face and stuttering speech are a dead giveaway to a casual bystander like him. But Risa, the oblivious one, rejected him unknowingly by declaring the guy as a friend twice before he could even hand over his love letter. She even had the nerve to ask for the guy's help to get her get closer to him- the idol.

"_That's Risa for you. Now wake up to reality, boy."_ He thought to himself, mockingly.

But somehow he felt sorry for the guy because he saw how hard he tried to keep his emotions in and smile towards Risa while agreeing to help her. It's almost difficult to watch. If he were in his place, he would simply tell her off. There are a lot of girls out there; she's not worth the trouble. But then again, what does he know anyway? Love is something he wouldn't understand. What does it mean to truly love someone? He felt lust before but that's all there is. After all the confessions he got, he never felt anything special towards any of them.

After awhile, he approached Daisuke from behind after the girl left and handed him his blue handkerchief.

"Don't cry. At least now you know where you stand in her life." Dark said. The redheaded boy took it gratefully and mumbled his thanks. Not knowing what else to say, Dark walked off to get to school.

Later, while the teacher was out and Dark was busy flirting with his girl classmates at the back row, the door opened suddenly and the redheaded guy earlier walked inside their classroom.

Surprised, he turned to one of the girls and asked, "Wait, who's that guy?" He pointed his finger towards the redhead who sat at the third row seat near the window.

The girls giggled at his question. "What do you mean, who? That's Daisuke Niwa, our class representative." One girl answered. "That's mean. The semester is almost over and you still don't know him?"

The girls teased him for only caring about himself alone but his thoughts were already elsewhere.

_No wonder his face looked familiar_, he thought. Daisuke Niwa is the clumsy class representative everyone is talking about. He trips a lot or bumps into someone out of nowhere. Everyone is teasing him about it but there's no malice intended. From what he gathered, everyone is actually fond of him despite the teasing.

But what's even more surprising is that Daisuke showed up in class today. He would have expected him to sulk or reflect somewhere to calm his heart. Instead, he's here and smiling as if nothing happened. _"Heh~ he's not weak as I thought." _He smiled,_ "Interesting guy."_

A few days had passed and Dark started to appreciate Daisuke's existence more just by observing him from the corner of his eye. Daisuke is diligent in his work, cheerful and kind. So how could a guy like him even like Risa Harada? He wondered. As he was pondering this, Daisuke approached the idol out of the blue.

"M-May I talk to you for a bit, Dark-san?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"Sure." Dark said almost immediately.

The two of them left the classroom, leaving their classmates spouting theories about their unexpected meeting.

* * *

Dark followed him silently until they reached the school rooftop. There was a moment of silence as Daisuke faced him. Though the redhead tried to keep a straight face, he still seemed ill at ease.

The idol could only think of one reason why Daisuke would even approach him but he held his tongue. _He invited me here so he should make his motives known first,_ he thought determinedly.

Daisuke cleared his throat. "Say, Dark-san, do you have anyone you like at the moment?"

But instead of giving a yes or a no, Dark answered him with a question. "How about I ask you some questions first?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, uhm, s-sure." Daisuke said, uncertainly.

"Why do you like Risa Harada?" he asked bluntly.

All at once, the redhead quickly blushed at the mere mention of her name, which irked Dark for some reason. For a moment, Daisuke struggled to get the words out as his heart thudded rapidly as her image filled his mind. "I- I really admire her beauty and character. To me… she's like a goddess here on earth." He said finally, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"_G-Goddess?" _Dark wanted to laugh at the comparison but cleared his throat instead. "I see. But now that she rejected you, will you continue liking her?" he asked, eyeing him pointedly.

Daisuke looked crestfallen. "Well, I'm still hoping…" he mumbled.

Dark sighed. _"So that's how it is. He still hasn't given up."_ Even though he expected this from him, he still felt unsatisfied. "Look, liking a girl that doesn't like you back is useless." He pointed out harshly.

"B-But-" he started to argue but Dark cut him off.

"And even if you want me to get close to her just so you could win her favor, it wouldn't work." He added grimly.

Daisuke gaped at him. "Y-Y-You knew?"

"I'm not naïve." Dark smirked, liking the expression of surprise in the redhead's face. An honest guy like him is too easy to read. "I won't go near her even if you use your class representative position to persuade me."

"EHH?! I- I wouldn't do that! That's too much!" Daisuke said, shaking his head in denial.

"I know you won't." Dark smiled. "That's why I believe you're suited for someone else, Daisuke." he said confidently, calling him by his name first name as if they've known each other for so long.

Daisuke blushed prettily. First, Dark has comforted him after that unpleasant rejection and now he's praising him in a roundabout way. For the first time, his spirits lifted and he felt good about himself. It was a big thing for a school idol to acknowledge an ordinary person like himself.

He smiled at Dark, who was silently watching him. "Thanks again, uhm, Dark-san." He said awkwardly.

This time, it was Dark's turn to look embarrassed. He was surprised to see Daisuke's earnest expression directed at him. For a moment, the word "cute" floated in his mind before he berated himself for thinking like that. "_He's a guy, dammit_!" he thought angrily.

"No problem." Dark said, avoiding Daisuke's gaze. "I better get back to class now. See ya!" he quickly turned on his heels and went down the stairs. For the rest of the afternoon, everything was back to normal.

From that day on, he and Daisuke would be engaged in conversation more often than before. Though they only talked about school work, it was a start. Undoubtedly, a connection was built between them.

And then one day during lunch, they were in the middle of a conversation when Risa dropped by in their classroom suddenly. She had always done so in the past but now, Dark finds it more irritating than ever. After what she did to Daisuke, he could barely hide his disgust for her.

"Dark-sama~ I brought you a bentou!" she said sweetly, showing off the lunchbox she carried with her.

"I'm not hungry." Dark said, dismissively.

"Oh, don't say that not until you've tried it." Risa smiled, unaffected by his coldness. She walked closer to Dark, who was sitting atop Daisuke's desk. "Do tell him I'm a good cook, right, Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke blushed. "U-Umm, yes. Harada-san's dishes taste good." he replied.

"See?" she beamed at Dark proudly. "C'mon, take a bite. I especially made this for you."

Dark looked at her, aghast. Doesn't this girl have any sensitivity? No, of course not. She wouldn't be here if she's like that. No normal girl would stick around after being rejected repeatedly by him or flirt in front of a guy who's hopelessly in love with her.

He looked down at Daisuke and saw him concentrating on his notebook. Now he realized just how painful it is for this kindhearted guy to watch the object of his love ignore him almost every day in the past and fuss over him instead.

Irritated, he lashed out at her. "Stop coming in here already! I told you many times I have someone that I like!"

Risa placed her hand on her hip in a patronizing manner. "You're just bluffing. I know you're not seeing anyone." She said with certainty.

Dark's eyes narrowed. "How can you be so sure? You're not with me all the time." He countered.

She smiled. "Then bring her here and kiss her before my eyes. Only then will I give up on you." She said firmly.

Dark gritted his teeth. The girl had the gall to challenge him of all people- the idol of this institution. She acts like it's her right to demand an explanation for his actions as if she is his girlfriend. _I wish I could be rid of her once and for all, _he thought savagely.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. The answer is simple and that is to give her what she wants. "All right. Watch carefully." He said.

Without warning, he grabbed Daisuke by the collar and forced a kiss on him. Everyone in the room was shocked, including Risa. Daisuke was blushing when the kiss ended. He sat there in his chair, dumbfounded.

"Now you know why I've been secretive about this." Dark said, smiling triumphantly.

Risa's hand clamped over her mouth. "I-It can't be true! Y-You're-"

He looked at her coldly. "Yeah, I'm a homo. So give up." He confirmed.

With that, Risa ran out of the classroom, crying. Dark scratched his head. Now that girl- or any girl for that matter- wouldn't bother him ever again. Everyone looked at him weirdly. The boys kept their distance and the girls started to whisper among themselves. _"So this is how homosexuals get treated huh?"_ he thought.

He looked at Daisuke and still found him sitting on the chair, speechless.

"Hey Daisuke!" He touched him by the shoulder but the redhead tensed like a steel pole. Without meeting his gaze, Daisuke ran out of the room with his bag and didn't come back for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, the rumors about him as being a homosexual spread in the school like wildfire. There were brave ones who asked him directly but he simply shrugged them off with a casual, "Think what you like."

He simply wanted to ward off his admirers once and for all and also to get revenge for Daisuke. He wanted to explain it to him, to clear the misunderstanding between them but the redhead would dash away like a scared rabbit every time he came close.

"DARK!" someone shouted behind him.

He turned and saw the other Harada twin, Riku, walking towards him. Her face looks exactly like Risa's but unlike her annoying, girly sister, she has short hair and wears a track and field uniform. From what he heard, she is athletic and a bit tomboyish. Luckily, he hasn't been on the same class as either of them. He's not that curious to know the difference between the twins' temperament.

Once she is a meter away from him, she said with a serious expression. "I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy…" he said, starting to turn away. But before he could escape, Riku grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along towards the back garden. Right there and then, he realized that what the Harada twins have in common is their mull-headed persistence.

"You!" she said, pushing him against the wall. "Explain things better to Niwa-kun!"

"Huh?" he looked at her in confusion. "Explain what?"

Riku sighed in exasperation. "Look. I don't know if you're serious or not about your sexuality, just tell him the truth, all right?"

"Why do you care?" he spat out angrily, not liking the way she's looking at him as if he's an idiot. "What are you to Daisuke anyway?"

"M-Me?" she stammered, blushing. "I-I'm his best friend, of course!"

But Dark knew better. No girl would go and force a guy like this for friendship alone. "You like him, don't you?" he scoffed.

"WHAT?" Riku backed away, her eyes went round like saucers. But instead of confirming his hunch, she changed the subject with ease. "A-Anyway, talk to Niwa-kun, will you? He's traumatized because of you!" She said, pointing at him accusingly.

Now, it's his turn to look flabbergasted. "Traumatized? What are you talking about?"

Riku felt the need to hit him but resisted it. "You stole his first kiss, darn it!" she hissed. "And you did it in front of Risa, too!" she looked away, biting her lip as if to control her emotions.

"D-don't make it harder for him as it is. Daisuke-kun deserves better." She said softly, her eyes full of concern. With one final glare at Dark, she stalked off, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _"What did she mean by traumatized?"_

As he was walking down the corridor, he saw Daisuke on the other end, with three senior guys around him. "Where are you going, Homo-chan?" A guy with long pale blond hair and sharp golden eyes said as they blocked Daisuke's way.

"Please move. I gotta go-" Daisuke said but the trio wouldn't budge.

"What's the rush? Why don't you have fun with us for a bit?" he said, capturing Daisuke's chin. "We'll give you some special service." He whispered suggestively. The two guys behind him snickered maliciously.

Before the redhead could respond, a strong punch knocked the blonde guy to the ground. Daisuke looked up and saw Dark beside him with a murderous look on his face. "You haven't changed a bit, Krad- senpai. You're still one shitty bastard." Dark hissed.

Krad wiped the blood off his mouth and smiled maliciously. "Heh~ look who's here. The Homo Prince." he sneered as his companions laughed. "Have you come to save your lady- I mean- your gay lover." He smirked.

Dark clutched him by the lapels of his uniform. "Call him that again one more time and I swear your lip wouldn't be the only part of you that's bleeding." He threatened but Krad met his gaze levelly.

"As if you have that kind of courage to do that." Krad said confidently. Then from a distance, a series of footsteps were heard. "Sensei, over here! Help me!" he shouted, his face twisted in mock fear.

Dark pushed Krad to the ground angrily then he ran off with Daisuke in tow. They ran through the hallways, up the stairs and into the rooftop of the school. Only when they reached the top were they able to stop and collapse on their knees to catch their breaths.

As Dark looked back on the incident, he finally realized what kind of position he placed Daisuke into. No wonder Riku had looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Dammit!" he cursed aloud.

He looked at Daisuke and found him wheezing. "Niwa, sit beside me." He said, patting his hand over to his right side.

Daisuke hesitated. "I-I'd rather not." he said breathlessly.

"I said, come here!" Dark barked.

Daisuke tensed up and quickly did as he was told. He sat beside him stiffly, almost a meter away from him. "Niwa, look, you don't have to sit that far away from me." he said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"But they might see us…" he said anxiously.

Dark sighed. "I'm not a homo." He confessed finally.

"What?" Daisuke quickly glanced at him.

"I-I lied when I said that." He looked at him guiltily. "I was angry and I want those girls- Risa, in particular- off my back. I didn't think it will turn out that way for you and…" Dark shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I'm sorry I took your first kiss." He added hesitantly.

Daisuke gaped at him in embarrassment. "W-W-Who told you that?" he stammered.

Dark smirked. "So it's true then?" he raised his eyebrow. He had taken a lot of 'first times' from girls but never from a guy. The very thought of it amused him to no end.

Daisuke avoided his gaze and remained silent. Dark laughed at his reaction. "You are too transparent." He said, chuckling. Then he sobered and his voice took on a serious tone. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking of your feelings at all." He said, apologetically.

"I know." Daisuke agreed.

"Hey, you don't have to agree so readily." Dark said defensively. The redhead chuckled and Dark saw it as a good sign. "So… am I forgiven?" he asked, his purple eyes looked hopeful.

"Yes." Daisuke nodded.

"From now on, we're best friends, too!" Dark laughed, as he placed his arm over Daisuke's shoulders. "I'd appreciate it if you keep the lie a secret, though. I'm rather enjoying my new found freedom."

"But Krad-senpai-"

Dark ruffled his hair playfully. "Don't worry about him, I'll protect you." he declared.

After saying that, he felt self- conscious at what he said. "Err… just don't get any weird ideas, okay? I'm straight, I swear!" he added hastily.

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah. I believe you." He grinned.

From that moment on, an unbreakable bond of friendship between them was born.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, this is my first attempt at writing a DNAngel Fanfic. How was it? Don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I love reading your reactions. :D

By the way, this will be slightly different from my previous fanfics. I'm trying out a new writing style, you see. Oh and as for the pairings, I'm thinking of yaoi and slight shoujo on the side. Fufufu~

Stay tuned for the rest of this story~ Ja ne! :D


End file.
